The Girl's Word
by Dark Star Goddess
Summary: Girl falls into Middle Earth.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Girl's Word  
  
Author: Dark Star Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters in THIS CHAPTER. But the rest of the story will have characters owned by Tolkien, who I admire greatly, besides, if I wrote Lord of the Rings, BAD THINGS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, and some characters would be hotter/younger.   
  
  
  
Faith frowned to herself as she watches her little sister play a jumping game. The little girl took notice to the frown and came to her, "What is wrong Faith?"  
  
"Nothing Constance, are you having fun?" She replied putting on a fake smile that fooled the girl.  
  
"Yes, thank you for bringing me here, I was getting bored at home."  
  
"Me too." Faith said looking over the three year olds sister's shoulder and noticed her stepfather, "Father is here Constance, time to go." Faith though, hiding her fear from her voice.   
  
Constance took Faith's hand in her own and smiled, "Let's go!" She said in a cheerful voice. Faith knew that if she were done babysitting Constance for her mother she would have to come home, and home meant seeing her dad. He would always come home and... We will not finish that though, you will see, you will see soon. Faith smiled and picked her up and put Constance on her shoulders and walked to the graying man.  
  
"Hello Joe." Faith said smiling at him.  
  
Hugging the girl Joe smiled, "How have you been, I've missed you for the last few weeks or so."  
  
Faith smiled up at Joe and swept back her wavy blonde hair, "Good. School ended a week ago and my mother seems to always get home before you."  
  
"Would you like to come to dinner?" He asked her, his eyes felt with worry and care, he though there was something going on with Faith.  
  
Wish she could she shook her head, "No, I have to go home and do my chores, sorry." She said, and she truly was sorry.  
  
She smiled, kissed her little sister and left, wanting to cry all the while. Her mother had left because her father... And she had tried to get Faith to come with her, but when court came her father won... Keeping her and... Now he... he... She shook her head, her tears were worthless.  
  
She finally got home, back to... Not even getting her to finish her thought her father stumbled in, "Finally back?" He asked, his breath smelled like alcohol, once again she had come home and he was drunk.  
  
"Yes father." She said, not smiling, her smile long gone, leaving her face the minute she had walked in the door.  
  
"Good, cook my dinner."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Is that all you ever say?" He asked, glaring at her.  
  
"No father."  
  
She walked pass him and he watched her pass, "Good girl."  
  
Faith bit her lip, she hated her life, and she hated it so much.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
AN: Sorry I didn't put Lord of the Rings yet, I'm trying to give to a feel of the character, I'll try not to make her a Mary-Sue, but it can get pretty hard sometime, cause having a perfect person would be cool, they may be slightly annoying. One thing, however, I will try to do, it make it so she is not a skilled fighter, she knows the basics, but with her father like he is, she's the kind that will summit. This will be a romance, not sure with whom yet, and even more, YOU GET TO PICK. The only characters I will allow her to be with however are the following.  
  
+Legolas (I know! It's over done but hell, I wouldn't mind this)  
  
+Boromir (I may let him live, I may not, and if they're together, I might put her with Eomer)  
  
+Eomer (I want to lean away from this cause he's not the best looking guy, but I will put them together if you want)  
  
Here are reasons I do not want the following pairings  
  
-Aragorn (I would like to put him with Arwen and put a little more romance between him and Arwen!!)  
  
-Hobbits (in gereal, the furry feet are not a turn on, but the characters will be close)  
  
-Gimli (Please don't make me start, will leave it at the beard, to much is not always a good thing!)  
  
-Haldir (He's GOING TO DIE!!! Plus he doesn't seem like the love-struck type, and whoever she's with will be love struck with her, so sorry)  
  
-Faramir (He's with Eowyn in the end, I hope you get the point! Faith is not a boy stealer)  
  
If you want a reason why a person is not on there, ask and I'll try to explain. Voting ends at the third chapter, quick, ne? ALSO, this is important, I will not take votes that only say something like 'PUT HER WITH LEGOLAS!' or more that one vote from the same person, and if the two people say the same thing and vote for the same people, I'm going to wonder. I will only take ones that have a comment or suggestion, THANK YOU!  
  
ANY FRICKING WHO! I'm going to start working on the other chapter right now, that way I can get these out as quick as possible, and I'll try to make chapters longer, this is just a trial run kind one, and if I don't get a good reaction then I'll stop, unless even one person want me to keep going, no reason that they have to suffer just because others don't like my fic. BAIBAI!   
  
PS: IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FIC DON'T READ IT! JUST GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE AND IGNORE IT! But if you're going to flame me I just want to say one thing about it, so help you god if you spell one word wrong I will NEVER let you live it down, cause if you're going to give me shit about my spelling and grammar, the least you could do if have good grammar and spelling yourself. Flames will be ignored, and if they tell me something worthwhile I'll work on it, if not, GET OFF MY BACK! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Girl's Word  
  
Author: Dark Star Goddess  
  
EVIL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THE FIC! OR I WOULD AND DO EVIL STUFF TO THE CHARACTERS... I DO OWN FAITH, AND THE FOLLOWING, her father, mother, step-dad, cousin, and sister. The following people will NOT be in the fic, just talked about, her mother and cousin.   
  
Also, the polls are still open and waiting! Don't forget the rules, and please vote!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Faith sighed, going into the clean kitchen and wiping up the spilled beer, then started a to make dinner. While the water boiled she nibbled on a dry piece of angel hair pasta and started to heat up some pasta sauce and looked for a veggie to go with dinner. Finding that the only thing there was to make was string beans (sorry if I offend anyone) her lip curled in disgust, she hated them, but her father seemed to love them...   
  
Finally she finishes dinner, made two plates, leaving one on the counter and filled to glasses, one with milk, and the other with beer. Taking the glass of beer and plate of food to her father in the living room, where he was watching cheap action movies and drinking beer and he looked as she walked in, "Hello girl..." He said, his voice slurred.  
  
Faith stayed silent and turned to walk out but her father's voice stop her, "Come here..." Faith's blood ran cold and she kept walking. She was stopped but her father tackling her, his weight crushing her small form and making her cry out in pain. He forced both of her arms above her head. "YOU LISTEN TO ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU."  
  
"Yes father." She said softly through her pain.  
  
"So you're going to listen to me when I'm talking to you?"  
  
"Yes father." She replied, hating herself, her life, and most of all, her father.  
  
He stood, and sat in a plush chair. He ate quickly, barely tasting the food, gulping down most of the beer. Then just like every night, after dinner, ever since she was twelve, he stood and started to beat her and berating her. She didn't know how she went on living, at nights, she wondered if she would live long enough, could she survive two more years of this hell? Would she? When her father was finished he walked up to his room, where he slept until the morning.  
  
Faith looked at her now ruined shirt, torn, so she walked quietly up the stairs and put on a new one and a bandanna over her strawberry blond hair. Her body was sore and screamed, but she walked back down, having not yet eaten dinner or done the dishes. She ate her cold dinner, crying over it. (Not like she's cry that her food is cold, as in she's stooped over it and her tears are falling on it.) After finishing her dinner and milk, she walked over to do the dishes and started at her wrist, both could be seen because her shirt ended at her elbows, 'Darn it, father keeps ruining all my long sleeve shirts! This it the longest one I have right now, I'll have to get some tomorrow...' She thought, looking at her lovely purple wrist. Faith swallowed her tears, 'Life goes on...' She thought to herself, wiping the tears from her face. Why did she let him do this? Why not run away? Tell someone? Was if out of fear? Self-disgust for herself? More than likely. She would never have the strength to tell someone, to get help... She started to wash the plates, try to ignore the pain in her heart, she realized something, and her father called her a whore. Of the things in the world she would never allow someone... other than her father... was whore or slut, she was not one, she would NEVER be one, she could not be one, and sex was... a gift for the one she would love forever. Then she walked quietly back up the stairs, though it wouldn't matter if she ran, it wouldn't wake up her father, he would be out like a light until seven in the morning, then he would go to work at eight, she would clean the house, and at nine go to baby-sit her half-sister until five, her father would be home at four-thirty, she truly had the house to herself at night. He would never wake up, she got to the bathroom and looked at her bruises, and took a Tylenol dry, feeling it slide all the way down her throat. She wished she could be somewhere else.  
  
Walking back down the stairs she turned on some music, Aero smith, Dude Looks Like Lady, came on, she grinning slightly, giggling to herself, she loved a really strange varity of music, everything from Oingo Boingo to Michelle Branch, rock that bounced was the best, any type of song with a beat that she could bounce to was cool. She felt suddenly ill, it was strange and unexplainable, and her head started to her, pounding just like her music. She pressed her body against the cabinet near her and with one hand held her head, the other on her stomach. It hurt enough that she started to cry, not only from pain, but also for some reason, all the pain of her life came back to her, every time she got beaten. 'What's going on?' She asked herself, forcing her scream down her throat, her father would wake up if she screamed, she could do anything but scream. The world spun around her, faster and faster, and it felt like the ground crumbled out from below her, and she was falling, and someday she'd have to hit the ground sometime.  
  
CRASH!!!! Oops there's the hitting the ground part, but why did the ground feel so warm... and soft... and strangely like cloth.... Then the ground made a sound... One that sounded like "OWWWWW!", she moved and touched cold ground, and she was amazed when bright blue eyes stared at her... They seem to question her. "Did I fall on you?" Faith asked, sitting up slightly, staring at the eyes.  
  
"Yes," The voice was soft.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm Faith Maxwell... You are?"  
  
"Frodo."  
  
"Hello Frodo... Umm, where are we?"  
  
"The Shire."  
  
"Where would the Shire be?"  
  
"Middle-Earth."  
  
"You wouldn't have happen to--" She was cut off by an inhuman shriek, it made her shiver, "WHAT WAS THAT?" She asked, afraid beyond belief.  
  
"I don't know, but, I have to go..."  
  
"You're going to leave me here?! I don't know where I am and... how I'm going to get home... I only know you... Please don't leave me, I'll stay out of you way." Faith looked at him with pleading ice blue eyes, they were currently filling with tears.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please." Faith pleaded, her hands in a sort of begging motion.  
  
"Okay, a friend of mine maybe able to help you get home..."  
  
"Thank YOU!" Faith said hugging him tightly. She broke off the hug and blushed brightly, "Sorry."  
  
Frodo was blushing too and they both heard footsteps coming towards them and a short man with curly light brown hair, "Mr. Frodo, we have to hurry." Two more short men appeared and Faith held back a comment, Faith helped Frodo up.  
  
"Sam, Merry, Pippin, this is Faith, she's coming with us to Bree."  
  
"Bree?" Faith asked confused.  
  
"A town." Was Frodo's reply. Faith just shrugged and followed them, when they ran, she ran, but they all stopped when a black horse and his black rider blocked they're way. All the others looked afraid, and so was Faith, but she picked up a rather large rock and pelted in at the horse. She hit it right between the eyes, spooking the horse and making it run, the rider making the same inhuman shriek and they all ran their fastest, but for some reason wasn't going as fast as the rest of them so Faith grabbed his hand a started to run.  
  
"Buckleberry Ferry!" One of the others shouted, pointing at a river and they ran onto it, and started to untie it from it's dock, hoof beats coming from behind Frodo and Faith, who were way behind the others and they ran fasted. Faith stumbled over a rock, making both Frodo and her fall. Faith picked up the rock she had tripped over and got up, Frodo had all ready gotten up and was running, she watched Frodo jump and make it, she gulped and jump.... she flew through the air and... fell short by couple feet, but the hobbits helped her onto the ferry, Faith was wringing out her hair and clothes, trying her hardest to hide her bruises, though they were quiet visible. She then took off her midnight bandanna and wrung it out sighing, "I hate swimming," she muttered, putting it back on and looking at the hobbits, "Hi..." She said shyly, "I haven't been properly introduced to you all."  
  
"I'm Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam" Said the light brown, curly head hobbit from earlier.  
  
"I am Peregrin Took, but my friends call me Pippin."  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but my friends call me Merry."  
  
"So can I call you Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Faith gave them all a sweet smile, "I'm Faith Michelle Maxwell, pleasure to meet you," She sat so her head was on her knees, "Any idea why those things were chasing you?"  
  
Frodo didn't answer and Faith knew that he didn't want to tell her so she shook her head, "Never mind." She said.  
  
"Merry," Frodo asked, "How much further to the next crossing."  
  
"Twenty miles."  
  
(DSG: KAY! I'M GOING TO SKIP TO BREE, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK IN MY BOOK AND GO THROUGH TOM B. SORRY!)  
  
Frodo looked both ways before the five of them ran through the rain and muddy streets to a large fence and gate and knocked. When the gatekeeper opened the door and looked Faith in the eye, "One down." Faith said sweetly. He opened the second one and looked Frodo in the face, "What d'ya want? Hobbits, four of them and a girl?" The gatekeeper muttered softly.  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own."  
  
"I meant no offend, there is talk of strange folk abroad, can't be to careful... It's my job to ask questions."  
  
Faith listen with half an ear, still staring down the road, as if expecting one of those black horse and riders to appear. The gate opened and they walked in. Faith paid more attention and realized people were staring at the five, though the sixteen year old couldn't understand. The made it to a door with a sign over it saying, 'The Prancing Pony,' And they walked and were greeted by a cheerful pub, 'Oh hell,' Faith start and looked ready to get sick. Frodo talked to the innkeeper and Faith finally heard Frodo's last name, Underhill... Interesting to say the least. They walked over to a table, "Faith, you don't mind sharing a room with us, do you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Nah, I could kick all your butts," Faith said smiling, "I don't mind."  
  
Time went on, Faith watch boredly as the hobbits drank half-pints.  
  
The noise around them was almost deafening, and she watched Merry go off to get a whole pint, then watching as Pippin ran off after he came back to get his own. The chatter gave Faith a headache and she was tempted to just go to sleep on the table. Everything went kind of blurry from there, she remembers how Frodo panicked about something, the pain in her head slowing her mind. She did, however, notice how Frodo disappear, she started to look around for him franticly, staying in her seat but her eye searching the ground. she heard the others say something about Frodo being taken somewhere... Where though? She followed the hobbits as they walked towards the stairs where they said Frodo had gotten carried off to.  
  
They stormed the room for some reason, Faith could only guess that Frodo was inside, with whoever had taken him. She saw the dark man and nearly dropped the broomstick she held, ready to defend the others and herself with it. She was always edgy around men bigger than her, the only reason she was around Joe so much was that her sister or mother or both were around when she was. She had maybe two guys that she ever hung out with, but with them she was always in a big group of people she trusted.  
  
She decided to ignore the man and talk to Frodo, "You alright?" She asked him softly, voice filled with concern.  
  
Frodo nodded to her, she smiled at him.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
So, that's all I have, but I want to say sorry, it TOOK TO LONG!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, any way, I got through finals... And then it happened! I had TO BE AN OOMPA LOOPA! Now, this would not be very bad, IF I HAD EVER SEEN WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY! So I was flying blind, then I got sick, and today, I got my grades, and I failed 50% of my classes.... I'm doomed! So if I don't update for a while know that my computer is only being used as a jukebox, but since I GOT INTO A CLASS FOR MORONS, people there have 2nd grade reading level, and if I offened anyone I'm really sorry, but I have college reading level, so this pissed me off. But they won't let me out, so I'll just write then!  
  
If you have any questions feel free to e-mail or IM me, either works. Check my BIO to find both, THANKS FOR READING! 


	3. Chapter Three

And so they walked. It had been an interesting night; Strider was starting to wonder about the girl that was accompanying the hobbits. The first thing he had noticed about her, was her outlandish clothes. They were strange; everything from the fabric to the fact she wore pants like a man. Also, she had something on her wrist that she hid from him and the hobbits (what it was, he had yet to see). The girl was quiet, only speaking to the hobbits in his presence, though she would glance at him every few seconds, but would never meet his eyes.  
  
Faith did not feel comfortable with the man. It had nothing to do with him, not at all, she just didn't feel relaxed, one of the many things her father had done to her. He had destroyed anything she had been or could be. Any of her friends, if you asked, would say that she was no longer as open as she once was. She was quiet and withdrawn; it had happened just a few months after her mother and father got divorced. It had broken her heart, or so they assumed. It wasn't their fault, they would never think or dream that the man they had met at Faith's birthday parties would ever touch her. Then again, how many times had she refused to go swimming? Why did she wear jeans and long-sleeved shirts in the middle of summer? No one ever thought what that might mean. Faith didn't care, she hated her life, so many times she thought of ending the torture of it, but thought better of it: suicide was a selfish act.  
  
They walked for a while, then the hobbits stopped and started to unpack something, "Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall."  
  
Pippin look slightly horrified, "What about breakfast?"  
  
"You've already had it."  
  
Faith looked at the two with deep curiosity.  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"  
  
Strider walked off.  
  
"Second breakfast? Why do you need two breakfasts? I barely have one!" Faith asked, looking at the hobbits blankly.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
Strider threw an apple to Merry, who caught it and gave it to Pippin and started walking off. When Strider threw an apple to Pippin it hit him in the middle of the forehead. Faith covered her mouth and held back a giggle as she walked past Pippin, patting him on the head.  
  
They walked a while longer until they made it to a marsh (the hobbits and Faith tripped several times).  
  
"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked no one. Who are 'they?'  
  
Faith leaned over, "Maybe people bring hobbits here just so they can eat them."  
  
Strider glanced at the girl, who was smirking at the hobbits, all of whom looked pale. Faith cracked up: "I was kidding, it was a joke. You take me too seriously." With the laughter her shoulders seemed to feel lighter, like something heavy was lifted off, but it part of it was still there.  
  
"That was not funny!" Pippin said, looking around.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Faith said through mad giggles.  
  
"I am." Pippin told her, frowning.  
  
Faith just smiled at him, "Whatever you say Pippin."  
  
"Well I did say it," Pippin said, puffing up slightly.  
  
"Quiet while you're ~only~ a ~few~ feet behind Pippin," Faith told him, shaking her head, though her smile had yet to totally disappear just mostly.  
  
They camped for the night and at dawn they started the journey again, and Faith was forced to wonder if Strider had been a slave driver in a past life. They crossed harsh lands. When a great um right crosses their view.  
  
'This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider told them, and they started to climb. They stopped about halfway up and set up camp. Strider dropped a bundle to the ground and it clanged. Faith looked between Strider and the bundle with curiosity.  
  
Strider unwrapped five swords and them to the hobbits and Faith. Faith turned the blade over and looked at Strider and wondered if he was crazy, not only give ~her~ a sword, but Pippin also. He just struck her as the type that ran with knives. Scary thought.  
  
"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider told them, the walked away.  
  
Faith leaned back on one of the stone walls, falling asleep, worn out from walking. Frodo lay down also, falling asleep.  
  
The other, however, were more hungry than tired. "Oh, my tomato's burst," Merry complained.  
  
"Could I have some bacon?" Sam asked.  
  
"Okay, want a tomato?"  
  
Frodo woke up, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."  
  
"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him, holding out a plate.  
  
"Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo yelled, stomping out the flames.  
  
Faith stands up and look over the edge, "Guys!" She yelled, motioning for them to look. They peer over and see six black riders coming towards the tower.  
  
Frodo pulled out his sword, "Come on!" He said, starting to run to the top.  
  
They reached the center and Faith swallowed, gripping her sword tighter.  
  
The Nazgul approached them. Faith held her sword in front of her.  
  
"Back, you devils" Sam shouted, trying to attack, but was quickly thrown aside. Merry and Pippin stood now, but were quickly thrown. Faith braced herself and was quickly thrown to the side.  
  
"Oh, that was my favorite spine." She moaned, trying to get up.  
  
Frodo backs away and put on the ring. He could see what the Nazgul once were, ghosts and misty white. They tried to take the ring from Frodo, but he regained control. Enraged, one of the Nazgul stabbed him in the shoulder.  
  
Strider got to the top, attacking the Nazgul using a torch. The Nazgul finally fled.  
  
Frodo, using some of his last energy, took off the ring. Sam crawled over to him, now that he could see him. "Frodo! Frodo!" He said.  
  
"Oh Sam." Frodo murmured.  
  
Faith struggled to get up and crawled over, back still hurting badly where she had been thrown into a wall, "Frodo?" She asked, worried about the hobbit.  
  
"Strider! Help him, Strider!" Sam pleaded. Faith looked at Strider; hoping whatever was wrong with Frodo, Strider could stop.  
  
Strider picks up the dagger, but it turns to dust and is caught by the wind, "He's been stabbed with a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elven medicine. Hurry!"  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted through his pain.  
  
Faith softly put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Have hope. We'll make it. Frodo will be alright."  
  
Sam didn't answer.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~Bilbo's Trolls ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Frodo stared at the trolls. Bilbo had often told stories about them. Faith herself brushed them off as normal statues.  
  
"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls. Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks. He touched Frodo's skin and panics, "He's going cold!" He told Strider.  
  
Faith bit her lip, greatly worried about Frodo.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.  
  
"He is passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Strider told them, making Faith shudder at the though of Frodo, her friend, turning into a monster like those things (for lack of a better word).  
  
"They're close!" Merry said.  
  
"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked, glancing at the hobbit.  
  
"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"Kingsfoil." Strider explained.  
  
"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed." Sam said, nodding.  
  
"It may help to slow the poison." Strider said, and he and Sam went to search for it. Faith took Sam's seat next to Frodo, stroking his face, murmuring comforting words. It hurt her to see her friend in this pain, and she prayed, even though she believed in no God, that he would be all right. She heard footsteps near them and before three people entered the clearing, an elf, man, and hobbit, she kissed his forehead.  
  
The elf, a lady, spoke to Frodo in the most beautiful language Faith ever heard. She had only understood a few of hear words, among them where Frodo, and I'm, but that was about all.  
  
"Frodo," The elf woman said softly.  
  
Faith felt a small bit of envy towards the woman. She was beautiful, more than Faith could even dream to be. She held a grace that put Faith deeply to shame, she herself could never walk like that in a dress, even when she wore pants she did not walk with that grace, just with greater ease.  
  
"She's an elf!" Sam declared with great excitement.  
  
"Elf?" Faith asked, confused. 'As Santa's Little Helpers?' she thought.  
  
That drew the woman's attention to her for a moment. She said something that Faith couldn't understand, but it seemed to make Strider smile, and he replied in the same language.  
  
"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." The elf woman told Strider. Strider chewed up some of the Kingsfoil and pressed it into the wound.  
  
"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Arwen told Strider.  
  
Strider lifted Frodo onto Arwen's horse. They got into an argument, Faith could guess only that it was over who would take Frodo. Arwen won in the end, much to Faith's disappointment. Faith knew Strider didn't like her, and hardly even bother hiding it.  
  
"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Strider ordered the woman.  
  
Arwen said something to the horse, that once again Faith couldn't understand."  
  
"What are you doing? The wraiths are still out there!" Sam said, upset that he could not be by Frodo's side. Faith put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~In Rivendell (Later)~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The girl whimpered as she leaned against a tree in the clearing, that thing had thrown her harder into that wall then she had thought at first. Frodo hadn't woken up and she had yet to get a straight answer about his condition from anyone. Not only that, but Strider, much to Faith's dislike, was everywhere she went, lurking behind every corner Faith turned.  
  
Sliding down the tree she closed her eyes and thought about every thing that had happened She had fallen into this strange world, had met the hobbits, helped them escape a Nazgul, missed the Ferry by inches, went to the Prancing Pony with them, met Strider, they started toward Rivendell, they made it to Amos Sul, and were attacked by Nazgul. Frodo had been stabbed. Then everything seemed to blur together; she remembered meeting Arwen, but as for the rest journey to Rivendell, that hardly mattered.  
  
She heard someone enter the clearing and nearly growled, thinking it was Strider. Opening her eyes she saw one of Elrond's sons (which one, she had no clue).  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My father wishes you to know that Frodo has awoken and is ready to see visitors other than Gandalf."  
  
Faith jumped up and her foot caught in the hem of the dress Arwen had insisted she wear, and fell very ungracefully forward.  
  
Elrohir stopped her from falling, or him of the ground. He held onto her elbows gently and fought a smile, not wanting to hurt the child's feelings. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, sorry. Um, which of the twins are you?"  
  
He frowned softly, "Elrohir." He reminded her.  
  
Faith looked up and saw his frown. Without think the words flew out of her mouth, "Please don't hit me!"  
  
Elrohir was shocked and his frown deepened. The girl realized her mistake and ran, praying he was too shocked and surprised to chase after her, she knew she couldn't out run him, in pants or a dress. She made it out of the woods and didn't notice someone in front of her and ran into someone at top speed, panting.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Back with Elrohir ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
He still stood in shock, but had vowed to talk with his father, he wonder if it had been something he did, or.He started to walk towards his father's house, hoping to speak with him as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Girl's Word  
  
AN/AR: *chest puffs out with pride* so I finished my next chapter. With ~great~ help from my editor Kae.  
  
PS: Faith might end up with Eomer. Or I might send her home... Currently thinking...  
  
~Lord of the Rings~Middle Earth~Rivendell~Shire~Gondor~Lothlorien~Rohan~Mirkwood~  
  
Faith looked up and found herself staring at Aragorn. Wow, this man seemed to be everywhere. She didn't voice her thoughts, "I'm sorry Aragorn." She said, looking him in the eye. She paused and listened for sounds coming from the woods, wondering if Elrohir would follow her or not. She gave him a small, meek smile, "I have to go; I just heard Frodo woke up." She took off towards Frodo's room, not wanting to be around Aragorn for too long, he seemed to put her in a bad mood without having to try, or maybe he did.   
  
She finally managed to get to where Frodo was, but (of course) not before tripping six times and nearly running into four people (elves, really, why were they so graceful, its really not fair). She saw Frodo come out of his room and embrace the other hobbits, including Bilbo, who Merry and Pippin insisted on haunting anytime they weren't trying to see Frodo. Elrond and Gandalf had only let Sam and Bilbo in to see Frodo, but not Merry or Pippin or Faith. Faith stood off to the side, she wasn't really friend with Frodo like the others, and so she decided not to interrupt them. Pippin and Bilbo both noticed her, Pippin decided to make a big deal about her being there, "Frodo! Look," He said, pointing at Faith (who wished she could disappear), "We all weren't the only ones really worried; so was Faith!"  
  
Faith smiled and waved shyly at Frodo, "How is your shoulder?" She asked quietly, not looking at him.  
  
"It is better, thank you for asking."  
  
"No problem, just takes a little breath and movement of the tongue." She joked, making the five hobbits smile at her.  
  
Elrond came in, "Faith, may Gandalf and I speak to you? It is about sending you home."  
  
Faith smiled, "See ya, Frodo, guys." She followed Elrond to his library, "Yes?" She asked the two. Gandalf was sitting in a chair and Elrond quickly followed the suit.  
  
Gandalf and Elrond exchanged quick looks, "Lady Faith," Elrond started, clearing his throat.  
  
Faith interrupted him, "Just Faith," She said quietly.  
  
"We are afraid we have to give you bad news." Gandalf said.  
  
Faith stomach flipped at the words and she shifted, "What?"  
  
"Sadly, with the ring active, the magic used to bring you here," Elrond told her, "Is less effective when Gandalf tries to use it. This means that until the ring is destroyed, you won't be able to be sent home. Even then, we're not sure it will work correctly."  
  
Faith looked at them with tear-filled, scared eyes, "So, I can't go home?"  
  
"No, if you wish, you may attend the council, because your life is also affected by the Ring."  
  
Faith nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly. She had silently begun crying. She turned and walked away, trying her hardest not to break down. Once she made it a small distance into the forest, she began sobbing helplessly, wanting more than ever to go home. After crying for over an hour, she stood. Her face was covered with tearstains and her eyes her red and puffy. She started to walk back toward the House of Elrond, where she had been welcomed to stay. Elrond told her that she was welcome to stay until she got home, or the elves left, whatever came first. It seemed that the elves leaving would come first.   
  
She drug her feet as she walked, head bowed. She had gotten a view of the gates of Rivendell when she saw several men and a few elves riding in on horses. One of them met eyes with her puffy ones and her gave her a polite smile. He was blond with high cheek bones, not bad looking, but wasn't quite her type. She continued to walk to her room. When she got to her room she fell onto her bed and curled up slightly, just wanting to crawl into a pit and die.  
  
When a knock came on her door, she stood slowly and opened it. It was Arwen, holding a dress and smiling at her; when the she-elf saw the girl her smile faltered slightly, "Hello Faith," Faith gave her a weak smile, "I brought you a dress for tonight."  
  
"What happens tonight?" Faith asked, stepping out of the door and making room for the elf to come in.  
  
"The feast is to welcome the visitors attending my father's council to Rivendell, and also to celebrate Frodo' s recovery. You are attending, correct?"  
  
"I guess." A new wave of tears came to the girl's eyes, she didn't quite understand why they were there, but a broken sob escaped her lips and Arwen looked at her, confused.  
  
"What is wrong, Faith?" Arwen asked, concerned.  
  
"I talked to your father and Gandalf today. They said I might not be able to go home. They say it has something to do with the Ring being active."  
  
Arwen looked at her softly, smiling kindly and pulling the girl into her arms and letting her cry into her shoulder. "It will be alright." She murmured, rubbing her back, "The ring will be destroyed." She comforted the girl.  
  
Faith crying carried on for a few more minutes before she pulled away from Arwen's kind embrace, "Thanks, Arwen, I shouldn't be blubbering so much."  
  
Arwen looked at the girl, surprised by her choice of words, but didn't say anything on the subject, "Why don't you clean up and get dressed. I can do you hair."  
  
Faith smiled at the elf, "Thank you, Arwen."  
  
"It shall be no trouble."  
  
Faith bit the inside of this cheek, "Arwen, you know Aragorn, right?"  
  
Arwen looked at the girl, wondering faintly if she had some sort of feelings for the man. "Yes, very well."  
  
"Did I do something that made him hate me so much?"  
  
Arwen looked at the girl; she had such a depressing attitude towards what seemed like everything, then tried to choose the right words, "He is always wary of people he does not know."  
  
"Okay." Faith said, "Would you tell him that I don't mean any harm." She paused for a second, "And that he's really good at being nearly everywhere."  
  
Arwen laughed softly, "I will. I will leave you. I will be in my room when you are ready for me to do your hair."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Arwen left and Faith looked at the dress touched the fabric of the dress she had left for her. It was a lot like the one she was already wearing, except looked more delicate and softer. She went and began to get ready, still trying to hold her composure and hold back her tears. When she was finished she slipped off her current dress and looked at herself.  
  
The bruises her father had given her were beginning to fade and she touched her arm and sighed. Part of her wanted to be home. Home was something she always understood; there were no surprises there. Home also meant her mom, step-dad and Constance. But home also meant pain; home meant being beaten everyday. Part of her wondered if her family was worth that pain, but quickly banished that thought and pinched her arm, "No, I want to go home."  
  
She put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. In her own thoughts, it would have looked good on anyone other than herself. She put her sneakers back on and began walking toward Arwen's room, dragging her feet. She was about to knock on the door when she heard quiet voices and made a bad choice of listening to them.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~ Inside the Room ~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
Aragorn held Arwen's hand, "You wished to speak to me?"  
  
"It's about Faith."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you so mean to her?"  
  
"Mean?" Aragorn echoed. He hadn't thought of his actions as 'mean' before, but now that he thought of them, he realized he had been quite rude to her. "I do not trust her."  
  
"Why? What has she done to make you doubt her being trustworthy?"  
  
"When we were traveling to Rivendell, she hid her arms the entire way."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~ Outside the Room ~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
Faith didn't want to hear anymore and decided to knock.  
  
Much to her not surprise, Aragorn opened the door, "Yes?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Oh," She said, fidgeting, "Never mind." She said turning and walking quickly away.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Arwen, who sighed, "I offered to do her hair. She must have really be hurt, whether it be by you or someone else."  
  
"Shall I go after her?" Aragorn offered, though most of him wanted to stay with Arwen, he saw all her sadness and felt a great amount of guilt. Perhaps Arwen was right, she might have hidden her arms for a reason. He decided to get her and as why.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn." She kissed him softly and watched him leave. Her mind kept replaying the sound of Faith's broken sob and it was so sad, she could only pray that it the sadness could leave her heart.  
  
~Lord of the Rings~Middle Earth~Rivendell~Shire~Gondor~Lothlorien~Rohan~Mirkwood~  
  
Hey! I'm starting high school this year, go me! Hopefully I survive.... *winces* 


End file.
